New Faces at Ouran High!
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: When their mother sents them to Ouran High, Sam and Ann must endure zany adventures when they open the door to Music Room #3! And, what? Ann's a guy?


**Episode 1: Welcome to Ouran!**

"Ann~? Anny, my dear, we have to get moving, or we shall be late for our first day~."

"One moment!" A thump. "Ouch! Why did you set the curling iron on the top shelf, Sam?!"

"Ah, but you are mistaken, for you were the one who had it last."

The person, referred to as Ann, poked curly blond head out from the adjoining bathroom. Her freckled face was flushed from irritation. "Then why, o dear sibling of mine, would I put it where it could fall on my head?"

Sam smiled mischievously as his blue eyes glinted merrily. "Because, if my memory serves me well, you were in a _heated_ discussion with a certain Sho Itsuki the other day, and could not focus on what you were doing."

Ann blinked twice before she blushed again, this time out of embarrassment, "Oh. Right." She popped back into the bathroom.

Sam sighed heavily, "Not to sound rude, but will you please hurry up? I don't want to be late to the new school."

"I'm coming." Ann rustled in the bathroom for a moment before fully emerging. She twirled, showing off the uniform. "What do you think?"

Sam examined the pale yellow dress with a critical eye, his hand resting on his chin. He grinned at Ann's expectant look, "Stunning. It certainly does bring out the golden color of your hair."

Ann smiled, "Good." She grabbed her brown school bag and scrutinized her siblings outfit. "Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

Sam straightened out his black tie reflexively, "It suits me better. Plus, I think it's rather slimming." He struck a pose, one hand behind his head and the other on his hip, "Don't you agree?"

The siblings both gave a hearty laugh.

Sam glanced at his wrist-watch. "My, my. We need to leave. We _are_ going to be late at this rate."

* * *

"_**Those with the wherewithal – first in social standing, and second, in money – spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy.**_"

A sleek black limousine pulled up to the gates of the prestigious Ouran High School. A man, dressed in a black tuxedo and a monocle, emerged from the driver's seat and opened the back doors. He stepped aside.

"My, my. This school is quite large." Sam stepped out of the limo. He brushed off his light blue blazer and pants, opting to leave the blazer open.

Ann emerged after her. She squinted slightly and shielded her eyes from the sun, "It is beautiful, though."

Sam smiled softly and brushed his golden brown hair from his face. Since it almost reached past his shoulders, he decided to pull it back into a loose ponytail.

The butler grabbed the bags from the limo and handed them to their respectful owners.

"_Merci, Marko_," Sam said, letting his bag rest on his shoulder.

Marko waved his hand dismissively, "_Le ne faites aucun cas de, la maîtresse_." He shut the door and walked back to the driver's side, "_Ayez un jour merveilleux._" He closed the door and drove away.

Ann waved, "_Donnez notre respect à la mère!_" The siblings made their way towards the gates. The morning bell had not rung yet, so there were still students loitering in the halls and such.

Sam turned toward his sibling as they made their way to the school's office, "You're doing quite well in your French."

Ann beamed, "_Merci_. I learn from the best." She gave an indignant squeak when Sam ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

Sam grinned before looking around, confused. "Ann."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Hmm?" Ann spun in a slow circle, examining the hallway. "No."

"Ah."

The siblings stood awkwardly. They exchanged a glance, shrugged, and continued walking in a random direction.

"The office is probably worried about us." Sam spoke up after a comfortable silence.

"Yes."

"Hmm."

". . ."

"Do you think we should ask for directions?"

"Probably."

". . ."

". . ."

"Ah. Here's a room. Maybe someone here will help us in our predicament."

The siblings stopped at a set of doors. The signed above the doors read, 'Music Room #3.'

"_**As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands.**_"

Sam turned the handle and opened the door. A swirling wind of rose petals immediately greeted the two.

Sam blinked, "Hmm?"

"_Welcome!_"

The door opened wider to reveal a group of 6 boys clumped together, all smiling in a welcoming matter.

"_**It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich.**_"

* * *

"Huh? New kids?" A pair of twins, with light red hair and gold eyes cocked their heads in opposite directions.

"Hmm? New?" A blond man with light purple eyes, currently sitting in a plush red chair, examined the two. "That's interesting. Kyoya, do you know anything about them?" he asked a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "They are Samara Shelby and Andrew Shelby. Their mother is the founder of The Shelby Salon, located worldwide."

"Oh! Shelby Salon!" The blond rushed toward the siblings, hands clasped, "I love that place! It's the only salon I trust with my glorious person." He swiped his hand through his hair dramatically.

Sam and Ann exchanged a look.

"Ah, pardon my rudeness." He grasped Ann's hand gently and produced a red rose from, seemingly, nowhere. "I am Tamaki Souh. And you, my fair haired princess, must be Samara." He offered the rose to her as sparkles materialized by his eyes.

Sam cocked an amused eyebrow as his sister blushed furiously, taking the rose. "Um . . . uh. Thank you," Ann stuttered.

"B-but, I'm not-."

"Hi!" A younger boy, who looked to still be in middle school, bounded over to Sam. His golden hair bounced slightly as he made his way. He had a bunny plushie in his arms. "My name's Honey! And this is Takashi!" A tall boy with shaggy black and dark grey eyes. "Ah," he said in greeting, raising a hand.

Sam blinked, then grinned, "Hi. I'm Sam."

Honey cocked his head to the side cutely. "Hmm? I thought your sister was named Sam?"

Sam scratched his cheek, "People always make that mistake. My _sister's_ full name is Andrew."

"And _my_ name is Samara."

Tamaki froze. He did a double take on Ann. Andrew winked at him and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"EH?!?!?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Welp. Here it is! My first Ouran fic. I saw so many AMV's for this show and I wondered, "What the hell are they talking about?" I checked it on Youtube, and I'm so glad I did! :D_

_So, yeah. Sam is a girl and Ann is a guy. Cross-dressing galore! XD_

_And as a side note, Haruhi will not be appearing in this because she was a Mary Sue. Don't like, don't read. A' thank you._

_Another side note. Sorry if the translations seem off. I'm using an online translator. Yes, I cheat. XP_

**Disclaimer:** 'Ouran High School Host Club' belongs to Bisco Hatori, the genius author. Sam and Ann belong to me.

**Translations:**

_Merci, Marko._ – Thank you, Marko.

_Le ne faites aucun cas de, la maîtresse._ - Think nothing of it, mistress.

_Ayez un jour merveilleux._ - Have a wonderful day.

_Donnez notre respect à la mère!_ - Give our respects to mother!


End file.
